dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Buffs
Buffs are positive status effects that can be obtained during battle in various game modes or from certain Allies or Characters. They are usually restricted by their duration and can be removed by certain enemy skills. Buffs are indicated with small Icons in your Buff Bar which can be found right above your Character/Ally's Hit Points (HP) Bar. Debuffs are the opposite of Buffs and give negative status effects in return. Debuffing is the term for removing certain Buffs from the enemy. Definition It is important to note that this article will only focus on Buffs and Debuffs, and they are defined by status effects gained, granted or afflicted in/during the battle or upon its start. Any other bonuses ''do not fall into the category of Buffs and Debuffs. Such things may be increase in base ATK or additonal Arcane damage, granted by Skill cards or Formation's ''individual slot bonuses. ''The ''Bonuses ''gained and granted to the party upon the start of the battle (the formation bonus that is the same for each party member) do fall into the category of Buffs. Buffs Buffs can also be gained from various sources such as a Battlefield (example: Labyrinth), Active Abilities, Passive Abilities, normal attack effects & Formations. (Skill card given bonuses are not treated as Buffs and therefore cannot be debuffed or removed. They simply increase the raw stats.) Normal attack effects are not always treated as buffs and thus do not show up as buffs in the buff bar. We will list all Attacks even if they do not show up in the buff bar. Note that abilties in future content may also provide these buffs and are not yet listed in the 'Gained by' column. Buffs will be listed in set categories. ''View tables with 'Expand'. Note that more buffs will be added shortly. Main Attributes Base Offensive Special Attack modifiers Base Defensive Special Defense modifiers Debuffs Debuffs may be inflicted by various sources such as Battle Field (example: Daily Dungeoun), Active Abilities, Passive Abilities, normal attack effects. Note that abilties in future content may also provide these debuffs and are not yet listed in the 'Afflicted by' column. Debuffs will be listed in set categories. View tables with 'Expand'. Note that more debuffs will be added shortly. Stats influence Action influence Damaging Additional De- & Buffs available in the Korean version Note: The following buffs' effects are only determined by observation and may contain errors. Special Buff/Debuff Explanation Paladin Shield The Shield is one of the Paladins unique features. This shield is commonly called the Paladin Shield. It grants a temporary damage absorbing shield that functions as a additional pool of HP. The shield will replace the green HP bar with a blue HP bar that remain until its broken or decayed. If the holder is healed during the Shield time his actual HP will be healed that is hidden behind his Shield HP. The Shield cannot recover from any source of heal. However, it can be renewed and strengthened when another Paladin Shield is cast upon the target (by a helper friend or Paladin Ally with such a skill). The shield is not affected by any Defensive stats like DEF rate or STR. Its just a naked pool of HP, thus easily broken by enemies. Their DEF penetration does not seem to make a difference at all. Most Paladin Shields are based of the ATK stat of the caster. The ATK value (from minimum to maximum) will be calculated for each individual target on their own. This leads to diffrent shield values on each cast for each affected unit. Blind Seen for Lilith the Succubus. The Debuffs name is missleading, since the enemy target wont be blinded in terms of missing all his attacks. The skill actually seals the target and will prevent any actions and interactions for and with that affected unit. He will no longer be able to cast spells or use normal attacks, but will also not be able to receive incoming damage during the spells duration. Buffs, debuffs and heals will also show no effect. Area of Effect skills are no exception. Any damage over time effects (DOT) that infected the target before will be able to keep damaging the enemy. The affected unit's Cooldowns will keep cooling off during the seal. The duration of already afflicted buffs or debuffs will be able to wear off during the seal.Category:Basics